American Lily
by Izsie
Summary: lily has ran away to America where she meets high school musical cast the all become friends mean while james comes to america, he is the cousin of ..please read and review my 1 fanfiction story
1. Chapter 1

American Lily

American Lily

Chapter 1: INTRODUCTION

(Sacrifice and Broken Heart)

You will never escape me, mudblood. Serve me or watch your friends die, the owner of cold red eyes said

James please I can't do this, I can't risk your life, it's not worth it. Lily I will protect you and Voldemort can never harm me. Bye, no Lily. Promise me that you will never come to look for me.

Lily went to America; L.A .she gave up her own life for the safety of her friends. But bravery and sacrifice sometimes can be stupid.

I will find you mudblood; she saw those cold red eyes again.

She woke up in sweat, she repeatedly said:

"It was not real, just a dream." but then why did it seem so real. She shuddered. She had these nightmares on the daily basis, since she came to America; she met many pop stars in Los Angeles. It had been a year since she left England but it seemed like a million years already. Lily lived in an apartment with a really nice roommate, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, who was also her friend, (yes she met the Vanessa in L.A).She worked in the American ministry, she worked there as an auror because the deatheater attacks seemed to have reached there. Nobody in America knew about her former life.

Lily had put a silencing charm on hr room so that nobody could hear her, when she woke up after her nightmare. Lily would often think about her friends back in England but mostly she thought about James:

Did he move on?

Did he have a girlfriend?

Does he think about her like she did?

Was he safe?

Lily was of course heart broken the day she left England but she knew that in order to keep the ones she loved alive she had to do this, she could not let the same mistake happen again, and she could not let them have the same fate as her parents just because of her.

Almost every night she cried her self to sleep, she missed them very much, and she needed them. She needed someone to tell her that every thing is going to be alright, she needed someone to hold her to love her.


	2. Chapter 2

America Lily

America Lily

Chapter 2:

(England)

Hey Jamie poo how is it going, said James' girlfriend.

Not now Kate, I have work to do replied James moodily, honestly he hated the girl why did she have to be so annoying, he missed Lily. You never seem to have time for me any more Jamie, now I heard there is ball coming at the ministry and you are invited, must I ask you to invite me along. That is what you're doing James murmured to himself, he forced himself to smile and asked her would do like to go to the ball with me.

Oh of course I will, you're sooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweet she cooed. Now can I have some money to buy the dress for the ball? Kate you have about a million dresses to wear to the ball, just pick one. But Jamie

She whined, don't you want your girlfriend to look good, besides those dresses are out of fashion. Oh god

He missed Lily so much, why did Sirius have to set him up with someone? Arghhhhhhhhhh. Fine here you go, he handed her 45 galleons buy a freakin dress for all I care.

Thanks Jamie you're the best boyfriend in the world, a pretty girl like could ask for. She kissed him on the lips, however he did not kiss her back, but she was too happy to notice that.

Flash back

I'll miss you lil', I'll miss you too James but I have to go, please do not go Lily, James I have to, but Lily we will keep you safe, I will not let anyone harm please don't go. Bye James I'll miss _you__. _

James woke up in sweat, again. And he started to cry, it was the first time since Lily left that he had shed tears.

As we all know that lord Voldemort is getting stronger all over the world, so we need at least one order member in each country. James volunteered to go to America in the hopes of finding Lily. She had always wanted to go America, especially Los Angeles.

It is settled then, James will be going to America, Sirius will be going to France, Frank and Alice will be going to Russia………………………………………..

After the meeting James met Remus. Who was looking at him like he knew why he volunteered to go America. What? Why are you looking at me like that moony, prongs I don't want you get false hope in finding Lily, I know you did not volunteer to go to America, just to see your cousin.

So what I love Lily and this is my chance to find her and knock some sense into her, how can she be so selfless, besides I have been trying to break up with Kate since I my first SET-UP date with her. Don't blow up at me for that I didn't set you up it was Sirius mate.

Kate we need to talk, you see I am going to America and I don't know when I might return, so I think we need to take a break. Are you breaking up with, you can't do that James Potter, we were meant to stay together for the rest of our lives, you were meant to ask me to marry you and then you would me, I was supposed to be rich, you can't do this. Well I guess I already did. You will regret it, take my word.

I am so scared. You should be.

Bye.

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER.

Same to you too Hun.

James was so happy:

I am going to America, where I'll hopefully see Li-il-lee-ee-ee he sang. All the way to his room.

James arrived in America L.A at 4:00 pm. He got picked by his cousin's driver. He was going to live with her, she had another flat mate too, and her flat mate had allowed her to have him in the spare bedroom, of their flat. And tomorrow he was going to start hi conquest of finding Lily and information about he death eaters in America; he was given a job as an auror, in the ministry of magic America. so far life was good if only Lily was in it too, he would be the luckiest man alive.


	3. Chapter 3

America Lily

America Lily /s/1970405/24/LoveAffair

Chapter 3

James rang the bell of his cousin's apartment.

The door was answered by his cousin who was a famous actress/singer but he could not care least about that,

"James, hey you look so different. Remember the last time we met, you were I think 10 or so"

"I was 12" James muttered to himself"

"anyways come on in, I'll show you, your room and after that I'll catch up with what you have been doing and why did you suddenly moved to America." Said Vanessa.

"Great, now he had to find an excuse to give her of coming to America". Thought James

……………"and this is your room. JAMES are you listening to me." Bellowed Vanessa.

"oh sorry spaced out for a minute" said James

"as I was saying I have a friend who lives with me, and this is your room, just hurry up because some of my friends are coming for dinner."

" why don't you just give me dinner right now so I can sleep that way I won't bother you and your friends."

Said James hopefully.

"No, and no pranking either" Vanessa told James.

"fine, great" someone up there despised him.

**A.N: next up james and lily's meeting at dinner .**

**Thanks for reviewing, I am really sorry for delaying but I have been sooooooooooo busy .**


End file.
